1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vibration generator, particularly to a vibration generator that moves a vibrator to generate a vibration by passage of a current through a coil.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a vibration generator that moves a vibrator to generate vibration, a variety of vibration generators are used which has a structure in which a vibrator including a magnet and/or a weight is supported by a chassis with a plate spring interposed. In these kinds of vibration generators, a current is supplied to a coil arranged near the magnet to generate a magnetic field, which causes the vibrator to perform linear reciprocating movements.
For example, Document 1 discloses a vibration generator having a structure in which a vibration unit having the magnet is supported using a plate spring. In the vibration generator, one plate-like coil is disposed opposite the magnet of the vibration unit. One end of the plate spring is fixed to a chassis with a screw. The other end of the plate spring is fixed to a weight of the vibration unit by caulking.
Document 2 discloses a vibration generating device, in which the magnet is attached to a movable block and the coil is wound around a rod-shaped yoke body disposed along the magnet.
Document 3 discloses a vibration generator in which a coil is arranged on an outer circumference surface of a shaft, a magnet is arranged on the outside, a vibration generating portion of the magnet is held by upper and lower plate springs, and the magnet vertically reciprocates by the passage of a current.    [Document 1] Japanese Patent Publication Laying-Open No. 2003-24871    [Document 2] Japanese Patent Publication Laying-Open No. 2010-94567    [Document 3] Japanese Patent Publication Laying-Open No. 2011-189337
By the way, in the vibration generators having the structures disclosed in Documents 1 to 3, the vibrating direction of the vibrator varies depending on the shape of the plate springs that holds the vibrator, the arrangement of the magnet and/or coil, and the like. That is, in these vibration generators, the vibrating direction of the vibrator is not limited to one direction. Therefore, when the vibration is generated in these vibration generators, there is a problem that a vibration generation mode (vibration pattern) tends to be monotonous.
This invention is made to solve such a problem, and aims at providing a vibration generator capable of generating vibration of a variety of patterns.